Harry Potter and the Silent Screams
by Soul of a Witch
Summary: Voldemort has found new allies. Harry must find a way to change their minds. But vampires are very set in their evil ways. can harry bring naturally evil creatures into the light?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but the new characters and  
storyline are my own. Readers: Please take the time to R/R. Any suggestions would be helpful.  
  
HARRY POTTER AND THE MYSTERY OF THE SILENT SCREAMS  
New Malfoys  
  
Tears fell from the heavens, as the land was washed clean of all deception. He stood there in the rain, wishing and hoping for it not to be true. The girl he loved from the day he first saw her on the train platform couldn't be gone. He stared at the desolation surrounding the place where he stood. So many dead. It was all his fault. If he hadn't asked for help, they would all still be there. They would all be going home for the holidays, not laying in the mud. How he longed to go back to yesterday when the world seemed so right.  
  
Harry awoke, covered in sweat. His hair was matted against his forehead, and he reached up to brush it off his scar. As his fingers made contact with the only proof that the Dark Lord could be defeated, a searing pain slashed through his head. He held his forehead in his hands, trying to block the pain. This time he didn't want to see. He didn't want to see what poor soul was being tortured at the hands of Voldemort. As if he had a choice.  
  
The wind whistled around the dark house as if warning all within that it was soon to be the end. Fifteen men stood in a semi-circle around a fireplace. All of their faces were shrouded by the black cloaks they always wore to these meetings. The fire crackling in the background did nothing to warm their hearts. These men were not like normal men. They never felt the warmth of the sun, or known the love of a woman who was strong enough to save their souls. Suddenly, a loud crack was heard in another room of the house and someone screamed. It wasn't just the ear piercing scream of adult pain. It was the blood curdling scream of an infant in torment. The fifteen men looked at each other, none of them knowing what to expect next. Silence as deep as midnight seemed to suffocate all sound. A man, or what was suppose to be a man, entered the room with a swish of robes. He stood before the fireplace, the flames crackling merrily.  
  
"Ah. I see that you have all decided to come. I am very pleased. It is good that you know who your true master is. Each of you shall be rewarded You're families will be returned to you before the next full moon."  
  
The men didn't make the slightest bit of movement, nor did any of them make a single sound. The wind continued its onslaught of the quiet night. Voldemort grinned that awful grin that no one, human or otherwise, should ever have to bear.  
  
Shuddering with the awful feeling of seeing those men gathered around the Dark Lord, Harry once again remembered the prophesy. Why was he the one who had to watch so many suffer? He had never asked to be "the boy who lived". As he lay on his bed, he realized that he couldn't wait to go back to school.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry saw Ron and Hermoine waiting between platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross station. Hermoine rushed towards him, enveloping him in a hug tight enough to bruise his ribs.  
  
"Air!" Harry gasped.  
  
Rob strolled casually over and shook Harry's hand, once Hermoine had let go.  
  
"What's up, mate?" Ron asked quietly once he got a good look at Harry's sleep deprived face.  
  
"Oh, you know how my summers usually go. My Aunt Petunia was especially cruel this time. She actually tried to lock me in the cupboard under the stairs again." Harry replied.  
  
Ron guffawed loudly as Hermoine shot him a disapproving look.  
  
"Maybe next year, Dumbledore will let you stay at The Burrow," she said to Harry sympathetically.  
  
"That'd be grand!" Ron yelled excitedly.  
  
As Harry, Ron, and Hermoine had stood there talking, none of the three noticed the pretty little blonde girl walk up. She stood there with an intent look on her face, glancing at a cream colored piece of parchment and then at the signs boasting platforms 9 and 10. Harry looked up just as she was about to walk away with a very perplexed look on her face.  
  
"Excuse me!" Harry called to her.  
  
She whirled around, searching for the person who had the most sensuous voice she had ever heard. Then she spotted Harry walking toward her. A deep blush crept up from her neck, and flooded her face. There was a tall, muscular, dark haired boy walking toward her. She could see his eyes sparkling merrily as he smiled at her. As he drew nearer, she wondered whether she should just turn and run. But when she looked up again, it was too late.  
  
"Hi," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Umm, hi," she answered.  
  
"Is that a letter from --," he leaned toward her and whispered, "Hogwarts?"  
  
The girl just stared at Harry as if she had never seen another human being in her life. She allowed her eyes to start with his feet and slowly make their way to his eyes. She didn't know what to say to this extremely hot guy standing in front of her. Then she came to her senses and realized that he had asked about her letter.  
  
"Uh, yes. It is from Hogwarts," she whispered back.  
  
"Oh! You must be the new student that Dumble-- I mean Professor Dumbledore told us about. My name is Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you Miss ---?"  
  
"Oh! Um, Malfoy. Cassandra Malfoy," the cute little blonde replied.  
  
Harry was so stunned that he hadn't noticed Hermoine and Ron had joined them. Ron dropped his jaw so far that Hermoine reached over and closed it for him.  
  
"You said your name is Malfoy?" Hermoine asked politely.  
  
"Yes," the girl said gaining confidence now that it seemed that these people were impressed by her family name.  
  
Ron seemed to have gathered his senses, and tried not to sneer at the name Malfoy again.  
  
"You wouldn't be related to a Draco Malfoy, would you?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, I am. He's my older brother."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermoine just stared at the girl like she had just crawled out of the lake claiming to be Godric Gryffindor.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Oh no!" Hermoine screamed, "We're going to miss the train!"  
  
With that, the trio went running for the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. The girl stood there in awe when they passed right through the brick wall that should have caused all three of them to be badly hurt. Figuring that if they could do it, so could she; She ran full tilt into the brick wall. Expecting to be thrown back by the rough brick, she was pleasantly surprised to find a whole new world on the other side. There were people of all ages milling about. She especially noticed a short, stumpy redheaded woman crying profusely as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"C'mon, Mom! Quit! I'll be back home for the winter hols," the beautiful redhead said as she struggled to get away from her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry honey. You know how much I miss you when you and your brothers are all gone," Molly Weasley apologized. 


End file.
